


What an Ugly Little Man You Are

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Random One-Shots [10]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Bronev (Derogatory), But it’s still transphobia nonetheless, Des does not fuck around, Des hates Leon, Des torments Leon, Gen, Granted it’s only in memories, Kill the bitch, Leon is a terrible human, Leon is a total bitch, Leon is in jail, Leon needs a swift kick in the balls, Swearing, Transphobia, all my homies hate Leon, but i won’t, des needs a hug, duh - Freeform, for my sanity and yours, he deserves worse, headcannons, i could go off, i mean who doesn’t, leon Bronev deserves death, same universe as the Scientific Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Desmond Sycamore is forced to confront his father in prison.Luckily, Des has a few tricks up his sleeve.
Series: Random One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What an Ugly Little Man You Are

He wasn’t here for Leon’s sake.

He was doing this for Hershel.

It was his old man’s birthday, and Hersh had arranged a visit to the prison that was holding Bronev captive.

Unbeknownst to his brother, Desmond Sycamore had very specific ideas on how to torture the man who ruined his life twice.

Dimitri tagged along, more so for Dim’s sake, as he didn’t like to be home alone. Plus, it provided Dimitri with an excuse to visit Clive again. After Hershel finished talking with the sorry excuse of a human that was Leon Bronev, Desmond was invited to meet the man.

Desmond sat across from the soulless creature he refused to call “father”, and glared above the other thing’s head.

“You’re lucky, Bronev.” Desmond’s words were filled with venom, the word  _ Bronev  _ uttered like some sort of slur. “You’re lucky I love my brother enough to visit. You’re lucky they don’t have the death penalty here. You’re lucky you only lost your wife whilst I had to lose a daughter as well. Or I suppose one could say you lost a daughter, what with everything you called me when I was young.”

Those memories of Desmond’s childhood as little Hershel Bronev came back.

_ “Look ma!” Hershel twirled around in a simple green dress. “I’m a fairy, ma!” _

_ “Awww.. how precious!” Rachel had responded. _

_ “Get out of that,” Leon spat angrily. “I won’t have my own son grow up to be some sort of [REDACTED]” _

_ “How DARE you, Leon!” Rachel turned on her husband. “If Hershel wants to wear a dress, let him!” _

_ “I intend to raise him as a  _ man, _ not a lady,” Leon retorted. _

That was the first of many fights the two had. Every time Des tried to do stereotypical feminine things, Leon would object.

That’s what sparked Desmond’s interest in musical theater. How much it pissed his father off to hear his firstborn son sing showtunes.

“I’m sorry-” the man called Bronev tried, but it was futile.

“I won’t be accepting any apologies, you expired cadaver,” Desmond interrupted. “I’m here just to…  _ talk.”  _ Des smirked, and waved his left hand. He had put a very specific ring on the ring finger of this hand. He had donned his wedding band from Olivia for the first time in over a decade, just for a cruel reminder to Bronev of all the wrong he did. “Surely you remember Olivia, my former wife?” 

That seemed to stick to the ugly creature, as Bronev flinched back in shock.

“Ah, so the man  _ can  _ feel emotions,” Des laughed sadistically at the action. “Well I’ll have you know that I’m currently dating someone who was once in this very prison. You probably haven’t met him, his name is Dimitri Allen.”

“Why are you  _ really  _ here,” Bronev growled, gritting his teeth. “To torment me?”

“It seems only fair, what with all the stunts you performed,” Des laughed again. “Pity Aurora didn’t let you stay dead. It would’ve been an  _ improvement _ .”

“How do you know about that?” Leon snarled. “You weren’t there!”

“Oh, did Layton not tell you?” Des let out another evil laugh at the look of confusion on the man’s face. Desmond leaned in closer, and whispered something to Leon.

“Descole called,” he said. “He wants his fucking mask back, you Targent filth.”

“It was  _ you! _ ” Bronev shot himself back, away from Des. “YOU!”

“Pity that knowledge won’t do you any good,” Des smirked yet again, standing up. “The authorities are already aware, or at least those that mean anything. I’ve actually  _ paid  _ for my misdeeds.” Des turned his back on Leon, and went for the door. Before leaving, he said one final thing to his “father”.

“Aurora sends her regards, and also at least 15 Azran swear words, your way.”

And with that, Desmond left, never to return to face his father ever again.

At least, not until his next birthday.

And Desmond couldn’t wait to torment him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Leon.  
> All my homies hate Leon.


End file.
